


Mm, You Spoil Me

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Spencer Reid, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!





	Mm, You Spoil Me

Aaron is hit with the scent of his Omega as soon as he opens the front door.  Spencer must have been busy around the house all day, if his scent has travelled this far into the hall.  Aaron sets down his suitcase before hanging his coat beside Spencer’s, knowing his Omega was a bit of a neat-freak when it came to things in their proper order.  Not that he was really any different.

 

The next scent that hits Aaron is the smell of lasagna.  Just the scent of the tomatoes and the meat makes drool pool in his mouth, and Aaron swallows it back as he toes off his shoes and sets them on the rack where they belong.  He loosens his tie as he makes his way into the kitchen, and a feral grin spreads on his face when he sees his Omega.

 

Spencer is standing by the counter, chopping up lettuce for the salad.  He’s wearing one of Aaron’s old T-shirts, a pair of shorts that Aaron knows are his favorite, and black see-through thigh-high stockings.  Aaron approaches him silently and places his hands on Spencer’s slim hips as his lips connect with his neck. 

 

“How was your day, babe?”  The question is murmured into Spencer’s ear as he leans back against Aaron’s warm chest.

 

“I finally got around to sorting my books.”

 

Aaron chuckles gently, and Spencer feels the rumble of his chest against his back, making him smile.  “And how did you sort them this time, baby?”

 

“By genre, then alphabetically by title.  But I’m not sure I like it. I’ll probably change it to alphabetical by author soon.”

 

Aaron presses closer and leaves a kiss on his cheek.  “So, what treats are we enjoying for dinner tonight?” Even though he knows it’s lasagna, he doesn’t want to stop talking to his mate.

 

“Lasagna.  But surely, with your nose, you already know that”, Spencer turns around in his arms and leans in, pressing his lips against Aaron’s.

 

“I do”, Aaron admits and pulls back.  “But I wanted to hear you say it.” He licks his lips as he watches his eyes.  “You spoil me, baby. You’ll have to let me spoil you after dinner.”

 

Spencer shoots him a smile before he turns back around, knowingly letting his ass brush against Aaron’s crotch.  “Only if you shower before dinner. You have twenty minutes until it’s done.”

 

Aaron growls playfully and, as he moves away from Spencer, he brushes his hand across his ass.  Spencer blushes slightly as he goes back to what he had been doing before Aaron had gotten home.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Twenty minutes later, Aaron and Spencer are seated by the dinner table.  Aaron’s hair is wet, and he has changed into sweatpants and a pale blue shirt.  They exchange smalltalk about how their day had been, but otherwise the music from the quiet radio is the only disturbance they have during dinner.

 

As they finish, Aaron gets up and heads towards the sink.  He opens the tap and watches as the sink fills with water.

 

“You know, I can wash the dishes,” Spencer says from behind him as he slips his own plate into the filling sink.

 

“You cooked, hon.  I’ll wash the dishes, but you can dry them if you insist on helping,” Aaron answers as he grabs the dishsoap.  They work together and thereby make quick work of the dishes.

 

Aaron turns to face Spencer when they’re done.  “Should we go upstairs?”

 

Spencer turns to him, his hands wrapped in the towel as he dries his hands.  Instead of answering, he unwraps the towel and moves closer, moving the towel around the back of Aaron’s neck.  He tugs him in and kisses him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Aaron gasps as he kisses back, and Spencer uses the opportunity to push his tongue into his Alpha’s mouth. He purrs as his eyes slide shut, and Spencer feels Aaron’s hands on his thighs, lifting him up and moving them until Spencer is against the wall.  Spencer hooks his ankles around each other as he breaks the kiss.

 

“We probably should, Alpha. Wouldn’t want to do anything in here, now would we?”  The Omega’s voice is teasing and gentle, but it’s obvious he’s eagerly awaiting what Aaron had promised for him.  Aaron lets out a chuckle and carries him towards the stairs.

 

Aaron pretends to stumble twice, making Spencer squeak and cling to him harder.  “Aaron! That’s not funny!” He pouts when he hears Aaron laugh right beside his ear.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, but it is.  You know I’d never drop you,”  Aaron hums and kisses behind his ear, making the Omega bite his lip.

 

Once they reach the bedroom, Aaron lays Spencer out on the bed, caressing his thighs as he pries the Omega off of him.  The Alpha’s fingers deftly move across the hem of Spencer’s shorts ot the button and zipper. He undoes both and slides them off, revealing the black lace panties the Omega is wearing underneath.  Aaron’s mouth waters as he eyes his mate, his beautiful, tall, slim, gorgeous Omega. He moves up the bed and kisses Spencer, closing his lips over his as his hands tease with the bottom of Spencer’s shirt.  He begins tugging it up his torso as he moves his head down, kissing at his stomach and chest as the skin is uncovered.

 

Spencer sits up and pulls the shirt over his head, tossing it in the direction of the bathroom before he lies back once more, watching Aaron move down towards his crotch.  His eyes slide shut as Aaron’s hands slide up his thighs, spreading them and leaving him open. He feels lips on the slip of bare skin between the top of the stockings and the lace panties.  Spencer knows the set drives Aaron mad with lust, and he is already looking forward to feel Aaron pounding into him. 

 

Aaron pulls back as he lifts one of Spencer’s hips, and Spencer turns over without complaining.  He loves watching Aaron while they mate, but it feels so much better when he’s facing away. Spencer spreads his legs as he feels the Alpha move the feather-light fabric to the side, exposing his hole.  

 

Spencer gasps as he feels a tongue over his hole.  His body quickly responds to the touch of his Alpha and his ass slicks itself.  Hearing Aaron purr as he digs his tongue into him is arousing as fuck. Two fingers press into him at once, and Spencer moans as Aaron’s hand caresses the stockings.

 

A little bit of stretching is all it takes before the fingers are gone once more.  the Omega is about to whine about it when he feels the blunt head of his mate’s cock against his hole, pressing in and filling him.  His thrusts are slow and measured at first, but soon the Alpha loses what semblance of control he has and ravages Spencer, lifting his hips and pounding into him roughly.

 

Not that Spencer complains.  It’s the rough fuckings he enjoys the most.  The first time he comes is after Aaron hits his prostate on three thrusts in a row, and the second time is after Aaron has come inside him, tying them together with his knot.

 

Aaron rolls them onto their sides, away from the wet spot, and nuzzles Spencer’s neck.  “Goodnight, my perfect omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
